


Spiderman, Definitely Spiderman

by grannypants



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, fucking on the ceiling, halloween fic, idk i just thought i should post it now cause japan, spiderman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 10:10:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grannypants/pseuds/grannypants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where it's Halloween and Harry dresses up as Spiderman and they fuck on the ceiling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spiderman, Definitely Spiderman

**Author's Note:**

> ay yo i wasn't gonna post this but then harry did the thing in Japan so i had to.

His whole life Louis had really liked Spiderman. No, scratch that, he actually really fucking loved Spiderman. And as he grew older that love didn’t disappear. He had countless action figures, a few costumes, and even a web tattoo on his leg; not that he was obsessed or anything. 

When Halloween came around, yet again, he and Harry were delegated the duty of throwing this year’s party, and Louis would be lying if he said he wasn’t at least half (100%) hoping Harry would dress up as his favourite super hero. But try as he might Harry wouldn’t give up any details on his costume, which pissed Louis off beyond belief.   
Their parties were notorious for being the best, if last New Year’s Eve was anything to go off, so it was the place to be on October 31st. Harry had left as soon as set up was done, stating he had some last minute stuff to take care of, and that Louis wouldn’t see him again until well into the party. Their home had been transformed into a dance floor complete with an open bar, to Niall’s request. 

Louis saw Zayn dancing with Perrie, their matching couple’s costume made him nauseous. Liam was chatting up a girl by the bar, wearing a complete, full on batman costume, which Louis had to admit was pretty cool. And Niall, well Niall didn’t even have a costume on, or if he did he had long since torn it off while dancing on the bar-tops.   
But he couldn’t find Harry, and it was horrible aggravating. After all, Louis had dressed to impress him, and if he couldn’t find him, well what was the point of wearing kitty ears, a tail, and enough face makeup to challenge Gene Simmons himself? 

So Louis sulked, naturally. His boyfriend wasn’t at their Halloween party, and he had an adorable cat costume for nothing. Louis surveyed the area, sipping his Vodka Cranberry, taking in the costumes. Then he saw it. 

Across the room there was a Spiderman costume. An incredibly fit boy was wearing a skin tight Spiderman costume and if Louis choked on his drink when he saw it, well Harry didn’t have to know. 

The Spiderman walked carefully over to Louis, slowly crossing the room. When he finally reached him, Louis would be lying if he said he wasn’t just a little bit hard at the sight. 

“Spiderman, fancy seeing you here.” Louis said, sipping his drink and trying to look cool. 

“Yeah, fancy that.” Spiderman replied. Except it wasn’t Spiderman. Louis would know that low, gravelly voice anywhere. 

“Harry? What the fuck?” Louis said, shocked at his boyfriend’s attire. 

“Don’t pretend like you don’t love it.” Harry leaned forward and pushed his fingers along Louis’ cat ears. “Nice costume, Lou.” 

Louis smirked as he pulled the face mask off Harry’s costume, releasing his wild curls in the process. 

“Not as nice as yours.” Louis said over Harry’s half-hearted heeeyyyyy. 

Looking at each other, it was undeniable that they were both horribly turned on. Louis was half hard before he even knew it was Harry wearing a costume straight out of his childhood fantasies. Plus the tight fabric Harry was wearing left little to the imagination on how he felt about Louis’ costume. 

“Lou,” Harry whispered, pulling Louis in by his waist. “There’s something you should know about this costume.” 

“Oh, and what’s that?” Louis asked, eyeing Harry up and down. 

“Well, it’s got, like, special powers.” 

“Special powers?” Louis stepped back, and looked at Harry questioningly. “What the fuck Harry, are you high?” 

“No, I’m serious. It’s like an actual Spiderman suit! With Spiderman type powers.” Harry explained. 

“Bullshit.” 

“Okay, I’ll prove it, come on.” He grabbed Louis’ hand. 

They went over to the side of the room, away from the dance floor. Harry let go of Louis’ hand and pressed his palms to the wall. He slowly began scaling the wall, using nothing what so ever to hold himself up, like he was straight out of a comic book. Louis was literally looking at a physical embodiment of every sexual fantasy he’d ever had. 

“Holy shit.” Louis said breathlessly. “You’re wearing a functioning Spiderman suit.” Louis looked around the room to see if anyone had noticed, but they were all too focused on the Monster Mash to pay them any mind. 

“Oh God, Lou, just give me your hand and never turn around again because I really can’t stand the way that tail looks on your arse. It’s downright sinful.” 

Louis tried not to giggle as he grabbed Harry’s hand. Before Louis knew it they were scaling the wall together and were soon attached to the ceiling. Louis was trapped between Harry’s body and the spackled roof. It was a strange feeling because he was pinned under Harry, but was technically on top. Beneath them the whole party kept on going, no one sparing any thought to two guys stuck on the ceiling. 

“Harry, we’re on the ceiling.” Louis laughed. 

“So we are. And what should we do now that we’re up here?” 

Louis thought for a moment before smiling. “Well, we’ve christened every other place in this house.” 

“You want me to fuck you on the ceiling? Lou, seriously there has to be some sort of laws against physics for this.” 

“Harry you didn’t finish your education, what the fuck do you know about physics?” Louis laughed. 

Harry giggled with him and their bodies rubbed against each other, and suddenly it wasn’t so funny anymore, because Harry was dressed like Spiderman and he was going to fuck Louis on the ceiling. 

Harry’s hips were pinned against Louis’, and he slowly began to rock them back and forth. Louis leaned up to kiss Harry and it was both passionate and frantic. Louis tried not to think about the impossibility of the situation and focus on Harry. He ran his hands down Harry’s body, digging his fingernail into his hipbone. Harry thrusted towards Louis’ groin as he did this, and let out a low groan. Smirking, Louis did it again, trying to get a reaction out of Harry. 

Harry buried his face in Louis’ neck, and moaned. “Lou, do that one more time and I’ll come before I even get my dick out.” 

“Is that a promise?” 

“Fuck Lou.” Harry groaned. 

Harry kept one hand on the wall beside Louis’ head and let the other trail down Louis’ body. He palmed at Louis, making him mewl. softly into Harry’s curls. 

“Haz, fuck, please.” 

“Please what Louis?” Harry said, slipping his hand into Louis’ boxers. He began stroking Louis slowly as he kissed his nipples through his shirt. 

“Please Haz, want you in me.” Louis begged, letting his head lean back against the ceiling. 

Harry couldn’t exactly strip off Louis’ kit, or even his own for that matter, not when there was a crowd of people below him. So Harry precariously pulled down Louis’ pants, and boxers so that they were down to his knees. 

“Open your mouth babe.” Harry commanded. Louis pliantly opened his mouth and let Harry slide his fingers onto his tongue, coating them with saliva. 

Carefully, Harry brought his fingers down to Louis’ rim and circled it gently before sliding his index finger into Louis. Harry crooked his finger and began to move until he found Louis’ prostate. Louis whimpered, bucking his hips in time with Harry’s fingers, but all his noises were thankfully blocked out by the music blaring below them. 

“Harry please, I’m good, just get inside me.” Louis pleaded with each rock of his hips. 

“Hang on Louis, Christ, we’re fucking on the ceiling, give me a break.” Harry muttered back. 

Harry scissored his fingers a few more times for good measure, and then he pulled his hand away. 

“Fuck Lou, I don’t have any lube.” Harry cursed. 

“Are you fucking kidding me? There isn’t anything we could use?” Louis begged, thinking back to some previous situations where they had to get creative in terms of lubrication. 

“Well there’s always - but I don’t know if it’s safe like…” Harry trailed off. 

“What is it Harry, please, now is not the time to speak slowly.” 

“Well like, this suit is fully functioning right? So there’s always the…the web.” Harry stuttered. 

“Oh my God.” Louis panted. He was deliberating the possible health implications of using the web when Harry leaned down and began placing open mouth kisses ion his neck. 

“Would - would that work?” 

“Maybe. Probably.” Harry said between kisses. 

“Ah fuck it, just do it.” Louis begged. 

Harry chuckled as he shuffled a bit, trying to manoeuvre his bottom half out of the costume. Luckily it was a two piece suit, otherwise it would have been impossible. He sprayed some web out from his hand and onto his dick. 

“Are you sure about this? We don’t even know what it’s made of. What if it’s labelled as external use only?” Harry asked hesitantly. 

“I really don’t give a fuck right now Haz, please just fuck me on the ceiling.” 

So Harry lined himself up with Louis’ rim and leaned forward to kiss him as he pushed in. Louis had to admit, it felt different. The web wasn’t exactly sticky, but it just felt a lot bulkier than lube does. Not to say that it was bad. In fact the whole situation had Louis on edge, and the added effect of having Harry inside him was almost too much.   
Harry was gently stroking Louis as he thrusted into him, and Louis knew he wasn’t going to last long. He tried not to think about the affects gravity would have when he came, and what direction his come would travel. But that didn’t matter right now. All Louis could think about was Harry, and how Harry was breathing heavily into his neck, and how Harry’s large hand was moving on his dick, and how Harry’s hips had him pinned as he repeatedly entered him. 

“Harry, Haz, I’m close.” Louis panted out, hoping Harry would hear him over Niall’s karaoke rendition of “I Put A Spell On You” that was blaring below them. 

“I know Lou, me too.” Harry breathed out as he sucked on the fabric of Louis’ shirt right above his nipple. 

Everything was so hot, Louis felt like he was on fire. He was on sensory overload, and he couldn’t even help it when his stomach lurched, and he came all over Harry’s hand. 

“Fuck Lou.” Harry moaned as he rocked his hips faster, desperate for his own release. 

Louis felt Harry’s stomach clench and was soon filled with the sensation of Harry coming inside him and groaning loudly in his ear. Hearing Harry come was always Louis’ favourite part. 

“So, note to self, web is a successful lubricant.” Harry joked. 

“Yeah,” Louis chuckled. “Duly noted.” 

They pulled their respective pants back up, and shimmied back down the side of the wall until their feet were safely planted on the floor. Louis’ kitten ears were dishevelled, and Harry’s hair was a disaster, but they’d just fucked on the ceiling, so that really didn’t matter. 

“So,” Louis asked. “Do you get to keep that costume then?”


End file.
